digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kakashi94
Digimon Guardians ...My fanfic is Digimon Radiant, not Digimon Guardians. What are you talking about?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 22:57, 4 October 2008 (UTC) 70.109 had already written that article five months ago, with fanart to prove his was done at that time, so we've got to respect his claim. If you'd like, you can rename yours to "Digimon Guardians (Kakashi94)", or you can rename yours. For now, I've moved the text of your page to User:Kakashi94/Digimon Guardians.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:01, 4 October 2008 (UTC) digimon guardians. hi KrytenKoro thanks for editing my articles, your aren't bad, i hope we can be friennds. :If War-class is part of your fanfic, it needs to be moved to Fan fiction/Digimon Frontier Guardians/War-class.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:38, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::You have stiff competition for friends at this point; I'm pretty tight with Daipenmon, VictoryGreymon, and ZeedMillenniummon. But no big deal - just show that you can be helpful in completing this wiki, and I'm sure we'll be good friends.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:41, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :::*cries* You weren't supposed to know what I called you all those names! And ZeedMillenniummon's a joke I made because he's the strongest Digimon ever and Ned Scott's currently one of oldest editors we have and the one will all go too with major problems. :::Seriously, though; KrytenKoro respects anyone that helps out. So long as you don't act like you can be an ---hole because you have internet anonymity, I think it'll be fine. Lanate (talk) 21:43, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I...SEE...EVERYTHING!Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 22:00, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Your Fanfiction Just to let you know, you should add 'Fan fiction/Digimon Frontier Guardians/(name of what you wish to create)'. As the Fan fiction pages are a separate part from the actual Wiki, you should also not edit the articles to add in your Fan-made Digimon. Do what I do. For example, I have my own Strikedramon, but you don't see me adding it to the standard Strikedramon page under one of the headings. It is Fan fiction, so not part of the 'official' stuff. However, you can still link to the official Digimon though. No one stops what you want to do on your Fan fiction page. And by the way, your Digimon Frontier Guardians page is on Fan fiction/Digimon Frontier Guardians, so please don't make a new page. Oh, and as a sidenote, I apologise if I sounded harsh. I tend to do that unintentionally sometimes... - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 14:36, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Digi's right. It leaves a lot of cleanup work, specifically for me.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 20:27, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Fan fiction If it didn't appear in one of the official materials, it doesn't belong in the main article space. You can write all you want about it in the Fan fiction section, but unless you can get verifiable info on it from an official source, it's an oh well.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 22:51, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::The only picture I can find of Galacticmon that would allow for size comparison is one where he is orbiting above Earth. However, it only shows one view, and so there is not perspectice in order to use triangulation. Considering that he's formed from a Anti-satellite weapon, a size from 20 to 200 ft would be reasonable - 5000 ft would be about a mile long, and utterly absurd. ::Okay, as for the hands bit - it is redundant to say that "the camera angle not showing the hand is why the hand isn't shown". I've checked the image, and it should be okay to say that it has two hands, etc., so I've reworded it.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:24, 19 October 2008 (UTC) okay ive seen millions of pictures of earth, and seeing Galacticmon orbiting over it can trully tell me the size. the size is about 5000 feet, it's the tail that is longest about a mile long, when you fights the tail you can see it attached to the main body behind the tail tip. and no one got the abilities as i got, leave the article alone!!! :::...no, it can't, because you only have one image, and so can't determine perspective or triangulate. As for the size you keep coming up with - it's completely absurd. Large Digimon are usually only 20 ft or so tall. The space station itself is only 200 ft long. Having a Digimon nearly a mile long is completely ridiculous. :::If you will provide some kind of written source for its size, it can be included. Otherwise, forget it. I am getting incredibly tired of your continued insertions of fanart and fan fiction into that article.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:05, 19 October 2008 (UTC) aha okay, you think i find it better myself huh. you are not a heck better your selves if it have to be that way forget it, i don't owe this site a living penny. this site might be one of the biggest digimon sites in the world, but i don't see if i can't give days of hard work to this site, who else wants it. and 20.ft. and how was i supposed to now it were 200 ft. long if 500 ft. is good enough put it on. and what about the pcture of gaiamon? :::...it's fanart, and I've already explained that such a thing is not allowed.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:57, 19 October 2008 (UTC) come into my website hi i complete my website but want everyone help this the url http://www.digimonx.wikia.com